


Iwaoi 4

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Butt Slapping, Cockwarming, Consent, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Oh, wow! These booty shorts look really great on me!" Oikawa shouted as he posed suggestively, hoping to interrupt Iwa‘s studies to annoy him even more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 7
Kudos: 528





	Iwaoi 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Iwaizumi was on the couch in his room to study again. Today had been quite the peaceful day, because first Mattsun and Makki weren’t in their room today, for whatever reason. Iwa didn’t care where exactly they were, he was just happy he didn’t have to listen to their moans (especially Makki‘s, because damn that boy was loud). Second, Oikawa was also not in his room today. He went shopping with Akaashi, so that Iwa was able to finally study in peace.

However, his peace was interrupted when Oikawa suddenly barged into the room.

"Oh wow, Iwachan. I bought so much stuff! You wanna see?" he announced loudly. Whatever his mission was, it was getting on Iwaizumi‘s nerves.

"No. Let me study, twink," he said monotonously, not even looking at his roommate.

"I‘m gonna make a runway show for you, then you can judge my new stuff!" Oikawa replied, laying the 500 bags he was carrying down on his bed. 

Iwaizumi just huffed and responded,  
"I don’t care, as long as you‘ll be quiet."

A sly grin formed on Oikawa‘s face as he took the first shopping bag with him into the bathroom to change. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Iwaizumi mumbled, focusing on his studies again.  
However, after 5 minutes he was interrupted again as Oikawa strutted out of the bathroom. Iwaizumi tried to ignore him, he really did. He didn’t look at Oikawa.

Seeing that Iwaizumi didn’t pay attention to him, Oikawa got a little bit mad.

"Oh, wow! These booty shorts look really great on me!" he shouted as he posed suggestively, hoping to interrupt Iwa‘s studies to annoy him even more.

He was successful with his little statement, since Iwa turned around immediately and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

Was is anger? Was it frustration? Or maybe something else?

Oikawa didn’t know, but at the same time he didn’t care. He was just happy that he managed to annoy Iwaizumi again. A happy grin formed on his face. Standing there in his way too tight booty shorts and a matching crop top, he started posing again.

"You fucking overstepped the line this time," Iwa hissed, glaring at his roommate.

"You remember what I said the last time, don’t you? Come here," Iwaizumi added, signaling Oikawa to sit next to him on the couch. 

He looked seriously intimidating while saying that.

"Very funny, Iwachan. I’d rather stay here," Oikawa replied, trying to sound self-assured. However, Iwa could hear his voice trembling. He knew that Oikawa only needed a little push more and he would do anything Iwa demanded. 

By now Iwaizumi had understood that Oikawa always acted tough, but that it only took a guy talking to him in a deep suggestive voice to make him submit completely.

"I said come here," Iwaizumi growled, his voice sounding demanding.

"You don’t want to deal with the consequences if you don’t listen," he added again, still staring at his roommate.

And slowly, almost hesitating, Oikawa then walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he didn’t say a word. The tension in the room was so intense that he didn’t know what to say for once.

Iwaizumi then placed his book on the table to focus on Oikawa again.

"You didn’t answer my question. Do you remember what I told you the last time you annoyed me?" Iwaizumi asked again. 

Oikawa nodded, looking at Iwaizumi with a grin. Of course he remembered.

"Tell me. What did I say?" Iwaizumi demanded in a deep voice.

Oikawa just smiled cockily.  
"That I wont be walking for weeks if I pull shit like that again," Oikawa replied, still trying to sound self-assured.

"I would love to see you try," he mumbled afterwards, grin never leaving his face. 

However, Iwaizumi knew how to make his facade crumble.  
"Trust me, I‘ll try and I’ll succeed," he hissed, hearing Oikawa’s annoying statement.

Having enough of Oikawa‘s shit, Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed his collar and yanked Oikawa towards him. Now lying across the couch with his ass on Iwa‘s lap, Oikawa let out a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing, Iwachan?!" he asked surprised as he suddenly felt his roommate‘s hands roam over his ass. He immediately felt his blood rushing down to his crotch, because it just had been too long since someone had touched him. 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer and just pushed Oikawa‘s booty shorts higher so that basically half of his ass was exposed. 

When he started messaging Oikawa‘s cheeks in quite the aggressive manner, the brunette cooed,  
"Ohhhh Iwachan likes my ass."

Angry that Oikawa was still so cocky and not under control yet, Iwaizumi hissed,  
"I like it even more when it’s red and swollen."

Not giving Oikawa the time to think about the statement, Iwaizumi slapped his ass so hard that it made the brunette yelp. 

Completely overwhelmed Oikawa whined,  
"Iwachan."

"We‘re gonna do 10. Count," Iwaizumi said sternly, his hand never leaving Oikawa‘s burning cheek.

"Noooo, Iwachan," the brunette just whined again. 

Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi replied,  
"You know what to say when you want to stop. No Iwachan doesn’t count."

Of course Oikawa remembered the safe word, considering they had slept together a few times now and Iwa had always reminded him.

"B-but Iwachan," Oikawa whined again, starting to wiggle in Iwaizumi‘s grib.

"Sir. Call me Sir from now on," Iwaizumi replied, ignoring Oikawa‘s whine.

"And now count. Start from one again," he added as he raised his palm. 

While Oikawa nodded, he started biting his lip, preparing himself for what was to come. When the slap however landed on his ass, Oikawa still let out a loud cry. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this intensity. Iwaizumi was a boxer and obviously had quite a lot of strength.

"O-one," Oikawa then replied, not wanting to get slapped even more as a punishment.

"Good," Iwaizumi answered in a deep voice, immediately raising his palm again. When the second hit landed on his cheek Oikawa became even louder. He really didn’t know how to handle 10 slaps, when 2 already hurt like hell. His cheek felt like it was on fire.

"Two," Oikawa quickly breathed, afterwards biting his trembling lip. 

How did this situation escalate this much? 

Well, to be fair Iwaizumi had warned him before and the cocky idiot he was, he provoked Iwa again.

When Oikawa felt Iwaizumi‘s hand slapping his cheek for the third time, tears started forming in his eyes.

"F-fuck, three," he whined desperately. Iwaizumi started to grin, finally having broken Oikawa. 

This had always been his favorite part: seeing Oikawa transforming from the annoying roommate who never shuts up to a whining and begging mess.

Slap

"Four."

Slap

"F-five."

Slap

"Ahhhh- six."

Slap

"S-seven."

Slap

"Eight."

"Only two more," Iwaizumi grinned, enjoying seeing Oikawa being a mess. His ass cheek had turned into an angry red color by now.

"I-it hurts, Sir," the brunette whined as a response, trying to wiggle away from Iwaizumi‘s strong grip.

"But you enjoy it, don’t you? Don’t deny it, I can feel your hard cock against my thigh, you little slut," Iwaizumi replied in a deep voice. 

His own cock was by now also hard and he knew how ridiculous it was to get off from manhandling Oikawa. However, he couldn’t help himself. Oikawa‘s whines and the way he cried was music to his ears.

His thoughts were interrupted when the whining male on his lap started dry humping his thigh.

"Stop that!" Iwaizumi demanded, landing the ninth slap on Oikawa‘s cheek to discipline him.

"Sorry, Sir. N-nine," Oikawa moaned, keeping still again. 

Contently, Iwaizumi grinned and raised his palm, preparing for an extra hard last slap. Putting all of his strength into it, he slapped Oikawa so hard that the brunette let out the loudest cry he had heard so far,  
"AHHHH - OUCH. FUCK! T-ten..."

"You really did it. I‘m impressed you were able to take 10 hits. Good job, slut," Iwaizumi replied in a deep voice, while Oikawa was still shaking from the last hit.

"Do I get a reward?" he then sniffled, but sounding a bit cocky.

"No," Iwaizumi just answered, bringing his fingers towards Oikawa‘s face.

"Suck," he demanded sternly, pushing his fingers into his roommate’s now opened mouth. Oikawa immediately began wetting the fingers, becoming more and more desperate to get Iwa‘s huge cock inside, because he was painfully hard by now. He would never admit it, but he liked Iwa manhandling him. He really did.

Removing his fingers, Iwaizumi growled,  
"Relax your ass."

Preparing for Iwa to finger him, Oikawa breathed in a few times, trying to ignore the burning sensation coming from his left ass cheek. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi quickly removed his booty shorts to gain better access to his hole.

As he pushed the first finger in, Oikawa let out a quiet hiss.

Iwaizumi just huffed and whispered,  
"I‘m sure you used that little dildo you have there in your nightstand in the meantime, didn’t you? Don’t lie."

Oikawa let out another whine and Iwaizumi immediately knew he was right with his previous statement.

Crooking the finger inside of Oikawa, Iwaizumi tried to get his roommate used to the stretch as quickly as possible.

However, after a minute, Iwaizumi already grew impatient and pushed the second digit in. 

Considering that Oikawa‘s spit on his finger had already dried this was considerably harder than the last time where he had used lube. However, Iwaizumi was too lazy to stand up and get it now.

"Iwachaaaan," Oikawa just moaned, feeling the new stretch inside of him. He immediately earned a twelfth slap on his cheek for that, while Iwaizumi growled,  
"Sir. It’s Sir."

Oikawa whined again and quickly apologized,  
"I‘m sorry, S-sir. P-please stop hitting me."

"If you behave I will," Iwaizumi replied sternly.

As Iwaizumi crooked his fingers to find Oikawa‘s prostate, the brunette let out a quiet moan. 

Smirking, Iwa searched for his roommate‘s bundle of nerves more intensely and after a few more seconds he knew he found it when Oikawa panted,  
"Ahhhh, m-more, Sir."

His toes started to curl as Iwaizumi started scissoring him more, intensifying the stretch.

When Iwaizumi added a third finger, Oikawa started dry humping his thigh again.

"Stay still," Iwa just demanded as a warning. Whining in frustration, Oikawa stopped moving as Iwaizumi stretched him further apart.

"I‘m gonna make your hole gape so much that you won’t be able to walk as promised. You like that, don’t you slut?" Iwaizumi groaned in a deep voice, beginning to push his digits in and out quickly to finger fuck Oikawa fast.

"Yes, Sir. P-please," the brunette moaned, throwing his head back a bit.

Just in that moment, Iwaizumi removed all of his fingers at once, making Oikawa feel too damn empty.

"I‘m gonna fuck you real hard today, don’t worry," Iwaizumi groaned as he slipped away from underneath Oikawa to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Back again at the couch he removed his pants, before lubing his dick up while still standing. He didn’t even bother to use a condom at this point because they had always done it without one. They both knew they were each other’s only sexual partners at the moment.

"Sit up," Iwaizumi demanded.

Oikawa quickly listened and hissed when his abused ass cheek came in contact with the cold leather of the couch.

When Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa, he quickly pulled his roommate onto his lap again, so that Oikawa‘s back was against Iwa‘s chest. 

Iwaizumi‘s lubed cock slipped in between Oikawa‘s ass cheeks, as the brunette whined,  
"P-please fuck me, Sir."

"If you want my cock, put it in yourself," Iwaizumi groaned directly into Oikawa‘s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Hearing that Oikawa‘s eyes widened. It had always been exhausting to take Iwa‘s whole cock even if Iwaizumi was the one pushing it in. Oikawa feared that if he was doing the job, he would fail sinking down on Iwa‘s dick completely. However, not wanting to admit this, Oikawa just whined,  
"Y-yes, Sir."

Quickly lining himself up, Oikawa let out a shaky breath before grabbing Iwa‘s cock to put the tip in.

"Mmmh," Oikawa whimpered, already feeling like he could burst any minute.

"What is it? Can the slut not even take 1/4 of my cock?" Iwaizumi grinned mischievously, seeing Oikawa‘s desperation.

Ignoring Iwa‘s statement, Oikawa sunk down further while holding his breath. His legs carrying him started shaking violently as he had around half of Iwa‘s dick in him.

It was always the same, Iwaizumi‘s huge cock made him feel like his insides were on fire. The stretch burned so much that almost every part of his body told him to hop off that dick immediately. The needy and self-assured part of him however, told him to stop being a whiny bitch and just sink down all the way. It was the part Oikawa listened to more.

He was about to move down further, but was interrupted by Iwa‘s strong hands grabbing his waist.

"If you don’t sink down now I’m gonna thrust up so hard that you‘ll get split in half," he groaned dangerously close to his ear.

"N-noooo," Oikawa just whined, immediately sinking down further, but deep down knowing that Iwa wouldn’t hurt him so much.

Only a few centimeters were left, but Oikawa really felt like giving up at this point. He had never felt so full before, the position making everything feel more intense.

Growing impatient, the brunette whined:  
"S-sir, please help me. Thrust u-up."

Iwaizumi grinned and immediately obliged, thrusting up hard into Oikawa‘s stretched hole. Surprised by the force Iwa used, Oikawa let out another scream,  
"OUCH- AHHHH-"

Content with Oikawa‘s reaction, Iwaizumi stopped moving all together, being burried balls deep into his roommate, thick cock spreading the brunette apart.

Tears streamed down Oikawa’s face as he tried getting used to the big cock in him. The tears were nothing new though; every time he had slept with Iwa, he had cried.

Being completely absorbed into the burning feeling of his lower half, Oikawa almost didn’t notice how Iwaizumi grabbed his medicine book he had abandoned before.

"S-sir, w-what?" he just stammered, not being able to form a complete sentence. 

Grabbing Oikawa‘s hair and pulling it hard, Iwaizumi hissed,  
"Listen, you little slut. I‘m done with your bullshit. I‘m gonna study for my medical course now and you‘re gonna sit here on my cock quietly and warm it until I’m done. Understood?"

Oikawa needed a few seconds to get what his roommate had just said, because he was already fucked out of his mind.

"Mmmmh," he whined desperately as Iwaizumi still pulled his hair with full force.

"Move once and I’m gonna slap your pretty red ass even more," he threatened Oikawa, letting go of his hair.

Oikawa only really understood what was going on when Iwaizumi opened his book and started studying for real. Not believing the situation, he whimpered,  
"S-sir?"

"I told you to be quiet!" Iwaizumi hissed annoyed as he got interrupted again. 

Grabbing Oikawa‘s booty shorts next to him, Iwaizumi pushed them into the brunette‘s mouth. Eyes widening, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi over his shoulder as the black haired male hissed,  
"One sound or one movement and I’ll punish you even more."

Oikawa just nodded, looking away again, being more or less ready for Iwa‘s challenge. He knew he could take it, Oikawa was sure of himself. He knew that Iwaizumi would probably start moving in a few minutes anyways, not being able to study with a hard on.

His certainty however faded as the minutes passed and Iwaizumi still flicked through the pages. He was an athlete and had the willpower of a god.

Iwaizumi took advantage of the situation and was ready to let Oikwa sit on his dick the whole day if that meant he could finally study in peace.

As the time passed, Oikawa started shaking violently. It was exhausting to stay still and the burning of his ass cheek made everything even worse. He felt like breaking out in cold sweat any minute. 

Biting down hard on his shorts in his mouth, Oikawa tried stopping himself from trembling so much. He didn’t want another punishment because of moving too much.

Iwaizumi who realized Oikawa’s struggle let out an amused huff.  
"It’s only been 15 minutes. Keep yourself together, slut," Iwaizumi groaned, emphasizing the only. 

It made Oikawa realize that his roommate was dead serious. Cursing himself out for provoking Iwa so much all the time, Oikawa just nodded as a response. What else was he supposed to do with the booty shorts in mouth?

As several more minutes passed Oikawa‘s despair grew into frustration as the urge to move got bigger and bigger in him. As if Iwaizumi had a sixth sense, he grumbled,  
"Don’t you dare."

It was as if he knew that Oikawa was close to breaking the rules. Swallowing down a whine, the brunette kept quiet, as asked from him.

Trying to ignore the stretch of his abused hole and the burn of his ass cheek, Oikawa tried relaxing. He knew he had to sit here for a long time, so he might as well needed to get used to the situation. He knew that relaxing would probably make everything more pleasant for him, but it was impossible to calm down with a monster cock stuffing him.

Oikawa had understood by now that Iwaizumi had been dead serious when he had said that Oikawa wouldn’t be walking for weeks when they were done today.

Time passed and Iwaizumi still didn’t move the slightest bit. Oikawa even grew tired in the meantime, being exhausted from the constantly being stretched to the max. 

Iwaizumi had turned on the light next to the couch a few minutes ago, which made Oikawa realize that it even got dark outside while he cockwarmed his roommate. Looking at the clock on the wall across the couch with teary eyes, Oikawa saw that it was half past 6.

2 hours.

He had been sitting on Iwaizumi‘s fat, hard cock for two fucking hours.

Oikawa had always been the kinda guy who told all his friends how much he liked sitting on and riding a nice cock, but right now he wanted to take back every word he ever said about that. He would’ve never guessed that it only took a cock to torture him so much that he almost couldn’t take it.

Being rock hard with a huge dick up his ass and not being allowed to move wasn’t his definition of fun.

It really wasn’t.

Completely absorbed in his self-pity, Oikawa didn’t realize that Iwaizumi stopped studying and slowly placed his book on the couch.

"Stand up," he suddenly said, surprising Oikawa so much that he almost moved on Iwa‘s cock.

"N-no, I can‘t, Sir," Oikawa then responded, after spitting out the booty shorts. He didn’t want to let go of the dick in him. After 2 hours of having Iwaizumi‘s cock in him, Oikawa wasn’t ready to feel empty so suddenly. It would be unsatisfying as hell.

"I said stand up," Iwaizumi hissed again, this time in a more dangerous and demanding tone.

With teary eyes Oikawa nodded and breathed in to get ready for the emptiness he was about to feel. Biting his bottom lip, he tried pushing himself off of Iwaizumi‘s cock, but struggled immensely as his whole body trembled all over. It felt like his legs couldn’t carry his own weight.  
Falling down on Iwa‘s cock again, Oikawa failed getting off of the dick.

Iwaizumi was having none of it and pulled Oikawa’s hair hard again.  
"I told you to stand up, not to fuck yourself on me," he reminded his roommate in a deep voice. 

Oikawa nodded again as Iwa let go of his hair. Gathering all his willpower, Oikawa pushed himself up, trying to ignore his trembling body.

When he felt Iwa‘s cock slipping out of him, Oikawa immediately collapsed on the couch next to Iwaizumi. He was laying there with his cock pressed against the leather, whining loudly. He really couldn’t stand on his own anymore and they haven’t even gotten to the fucking part. 

As soon as Oikawa was empty he felt his hole gaping, trying to hold onto something else than air.

He then felt Iwaizumi‘s hands suddenly pushing his ass cheeks apart, knowing that he probably examined his used hole. 

Iwaizumi let out an amused huff as he suddenly let go of Oikawa and stood up. 

When Oikawa saw that Iwa was walking towards the bathroom, he whined,  
"W-where are you going?"

"I‘m gonna rub myself and you should do that too if you want to get off," Iwaizumi said mischievously. 

Oikawa’s eyes started to widen as he realized what that meant. He immediately protested and whimpered,  
"N-no, please f-fuck me, Sir."  
He had probably never sounded more desperate than now. 

Oikawa didn‘t sit on Iwa‘s cock for 2 hours for nothing, he felt like he really deserved (and needed) a good fuck right now.

Trying to convince his roommate, Oikawa started to kneel, upperbody bend over the backrest. Grabbing his ass, he pushed his cheeks apart to show Iwa his gaping hole once more.

"P-please, I‘m ready f-for you, Sir," he whined as he bend over the backrest even more to push his ass out further.

Iwaizumi, leaning against the doorframe, just started to grin. This was exactly what he wanted. Of course he never planned on NOT fucking Oikawa; he just wanted his roommate to whine and cry a bit more.

"Fine, because you asked you nicely, slut," he said smugly as he walked towards Oikawa again.

Immediately kneeling behind him, Iwaizumi directly pushed his cock into Oikawa‘s loose heat again. 

Oikawa couldn’t even keep up with what was happening as Iwaizumi started thrusting in and out in a brutal pace. 

Clinging onto the backrest, Oikawa moaned,  
"Ahhhhh- thank y-you, Sir. Ahhhh- ahhhhh."

Tears fell down his cheeks again as he couldn’t do anything but to take Iwaizumi‘s thrusts.

The loud slapping of skin echoed through the room with Oikawa desperate cries. 

Grabbing the brunette‘s hips aggressively, Iwaizumi even began pushing Oikawa back on his cock, knocking the air out of his fucked roommate.

Oikawa knew that his ass and his hips would look massively abused tomorrow but he couldn’t get himself to care. Iwaizumi’s cock fucking into him brutally felt just too good.

After a while Iwaizumi could feel himself getting closer, because the whole cockwarming procedure took quite a lot of self-control from him too. It wasn’t easy for him either, but he knew that he finally had thought his bratty roommate a lesson.

A damn good one.

He wouldn’t provoke him that quickly again, Iwaizumi was sure.

"Clench your hole, you‘re too loose," he groaned, still fucking into Oikawa at a rapid pace.

Oikawa immediately listened, clenching a bit as he could also feel himself getting closer. Iwaizumi seemed to realize that as his roommates moans and cries got even louder.

"Touch yourself," he demanded, too occupied with destroying Oikawa‘s hole to do it himself.

Oikawa listened again, his right hand stopping grabbing onto the backrest to touch his neglected cock.

"Ahhhh - close," Oikawa whined as he rubbed himself in the same pace as Iwa fucking into him.

"Me too," Iwaizumi just groaned, with one hand grabbing onto Oikawa’s hair again to pull it hard. 

Oikawa‘s head flung back as more and more pleasure washed over him until he finally came onto his hand and the backrest. At the same time he felt Iwaizumi also coming, filling him up to the brink.

Riding out of his orgasm, Iwaizumi could already feel his own cum dribbling out of Oikawa‘s ass.

Iwaizumi was about to pull out if it wasn’t for Oikawa grabbing Iwaizumi‘s waist with one hand and whining:  
"N-no. Stay inside for a s-short while."

Iwaizumi just grinned, happy that he got Oikawa under his control.

Oikawa wouldn‘t be walking for quite a few days, Iwaizumi knew that.


End file.
